The Sounds os Silence
by Margarida
Summary: Por causa de uma visão que se aproxima suavemente  Deixou suas sementes enquanto eu estava dormindo...E a visão que foi plantada em minha mente... Ainda permanece... Dentro do som do silêncio... Resposta ao desafio 2 da Angel Pink!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya pertence ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui estou de volta... Tá, eu sei que para muitos deveria ser com um novo capítulo de "The Time Line", mas eu... Eu quis reescrever e empaquei nele, e fora que meu trabalho está em uma fase de muita, mas muita loucura (serão cinco grandes eventos até o final do ano, estou ficando louca trabalhando quase todo dia até as 20 horas)...

Bem, não é capítulo novo da fic, mas é side story dela e... Resposta ao segundo desafio rock and roll da Angel Pink! Espero que curta, minha linda, e embora a letra tenha somente uma ou outra coisa a ver de fato com o enredo, a melodia e a voz do vocalista não me deixaram escrever outra coisa senão o que todos lerão logo mais abaixo...

E eu curti demais o resultado!

Boa leitura...

Música tema do desafio: "The Sound of silence", Simon & Garfunkel

-x-x-x-x-x-

**The sounds of silence**

**Capítulo único**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Hello darkness, my old friend,**__**  
><strong>__**I've come to talk with you again,**__**  
><strong>__**Because a vision softly creeping,**__**  
><strong>__**Left its seeds while I was sleeping,**__**  
><strong>__**And the vision that was planted in my brain**__**  
><strong>__**Still remains**__**  
><strong>__**Within the sound of silence**_

_Olá escuridão, minha velha amiga__  
><em>_Eu vim para conversar com você novamente__  
><em>_Por causa de uma visão que se aproxima suavemente__  
><em>_Deixou suas sementes enquanto eu estava dormindo__  
><em>_E a visão que foi plantada em minha mente__  
><em>_Ainda permanece__  
><em>_Dentro do som do silêncio_

Eram quase dez horas da noite, fria e com neblina. Aliás, o famoso "fog", ou névoa, era presença constante em quasse todos os dias do ano em Londres. Estalando o pescoço, o rapaz de cabelos negros e curtos e olhos castanhos escuros resolveu que era hora de ajeitar os livros e mapas espalhados por sua mesa e ir para casa. Estava cansado e com fome, o trabalho nos últimos dias estava sendo cansativo, os preparativos para a expedição em Lake District o estavam deixando louco.

Mas não mais do que sua "chefa" estava ficando. Ou já era.

Deu a volta em sua mesa, pegando o casaco que estava sobre a cadeira em frente e foi até a mesa dos fundos, onde a jovem mulher estava, absorta em meios à livros, cadernos e pensamentos. Os cabelos negros e com reflexos violetas estavam se soltando do rabo de cavalo torto, os olhos castanhos escuros iam e voltavam pelas linhas de um livro de história antiga. Estava cansada, era visível, mas não pararia tão cedo.

-Sheila?

-O que foi, Fernando? – ela levantou o olhar para o rapaz, que estava com os braços apoiados em sua mesa, encarando-a. Sorriu.

-Está tarde, já deve passar das dez horas... Vamos para casa, a Julia e a Mitie disseram que iriam pedir umas pizzas para a gente e o Camus ia comprar um vinho tinto.

-Pode ir na frente, eu tenho umas coisas para resolver ainda...

-Não vai me fazer voltar mais tarde para te acordar e te levar para casa, né?

-Pode ficar tranquilo que não vou fazer isso.

Fernando assentiu e saiu, trancando a porta da sala onde ambos trabalhavam , na coordenação do curso de história antiga da Universidade de Londres. Sheila, em sua mesa, levantou os braços para o alto, espreguiçando-se, os preparativos para a escavação a estavam fazendo perder a capacidade de raciocínio lógico. Que ela já não tinha muita, mas...

Apoiando-se em um dos braços, ficou a observar uma figura em um de seus livros de história antiga. Era um homem alto e forte, de cabelos dourados e encaracolados e olhos verdes intensos e brilhantes. Usava uma diadema dourada sobre a testa e roupas de tecidos nobres, com uma espada presa à sua cintura.

Desde sua adolescência, a figura do rei Aiolos, o Justo, a fascinava.

_**In restless dreams I walked alone**__**  
><strong>__**Narrow streets of cobblestone,**__**  
><strong>__**'Neath the halo of a street lamp,**__**  
><strong>__**I turned my collar to the cold and damp**__**  
><strong>__**When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light**__**  
><strong>__**That split the night**__**  
><strong>__**And touched the sound of silence**_

_Em sonhos sem descanso eu caminhei só__  
><em>_Em ruas estreitas de paralelepípedos__  
><em>_Sob a áurea de uma lamparina da rua__  
><em>_Virei minha gola para o frio e a umidade__  
><em>_Quando meus olhos foram esfaqueados pelo flash__  
><em>_De uma luz de néon__  
><em>_Que rachou a noite__  
><em>_E tocou o som do silêncio_

Há noites que não dormia direito, a preocupação com seur eino e sua gente era tamanha que... Que acabara cometendo algo que, para ele, parecia uma loucura. Procurara Mestre Ancião na noite anterior e juntos haviam conjurado um feitiço para ajuda e proteção.

Os olhos verdes e brilhantes estavam presos à visão do pátio interno do palácio, iluminado pela luz dos archotes. Alguns homens treinavam golpes, seu irmão entre eles, gostava de aproveitar a noite para se exercitar.

Os cabelos dourados estavam molhados, havia acabado de banhar-se e não queria descer para o jantar, embora sua irmã insistisse em querer que ele estivesse presente. Tudo o que queria era poder deitar a cabeça tranquilamente em seu travesseiro e dormir. Mas não conseguia. E não podia.

A qualquer momento, o exército de Lorde Heinstein entraria em marcha rumo ao seu reino. E tudo estaria perdido...

Não possuíam um exército em número suficiente para lutar e vencer...

Suspirando, deixou seus aposentos e rumou para o salão do trono, onde gostava de ficar quando queria e precisava refletir. Acabou ficando parado em frente ao retrato dos pais, o grande rei Nikolas, o Magnifíco e a rainha Ariadne, a Bela.

-Sente falta deles? – perguntou-lhe uma voz feminina, aproximando-se de seu ouvido. Sorriu ao reconhecer de quem era.

-Todos nós, Marin... Nosso pai era um homem muito honrado e nossa mãe, uma mulher extraordinária... Certamente saberiam o que fazer em uma situação como a que estamos vivendo nesse momento...

-Assim como tu, meu irmão... És um homem inteligente, Aiolos, e muito honrado também... Em suas mãos, nosso reino está em boa situação.

Sorrindo, Aiolos abraçou a irmã, que correspondeu ao abraço de forma calorosa.

-Aiolos?

-Sim?

-Estava pensando... Não achas que deverias procurar por uma rainha? Não creio que viver sozinho seja uma boa ideia...

_**And in the naked light I saw**__**  
><strong>__**Ten thousand people, maybe more.**__**  
><strong>__**People talking without speaking,**__**  
><strong>__**People hearing without listening,**__**  
><strong>__**People writing songs that voices never share**__**  
><strong>__**And no one dared**__**  
><strong>__**Disturb the sound of silence**_

_E na luz nua eu enxerguei__  
><em>_Dez mil pessoas talvez mais__  
><em>_Pessoas conversando sem estar falando__  
><em>_Pessoas ouvindo sem estar escutando__  
><em>_Pessoas escrevendo canções__  
><em>_Que vozes jamais compartilharam__  
><em>_Ninguém desafiou__  
><em>_Perturbar o som do silêncio_

Correu os dedos pelo retrato estampado no livro, como aquele homem poderia ser tão bonito? E, pelo que já estudara sobre ele, tão inteligente, nobre e honrado? Sheila sorriu, sua irmã vivia dizendo que ela era uma besta sonhando com um homem que já morrera, ou melhor, que sequer tinha certeza se realmente existira.

Aliás, o tema base de sua tese de doutorado era justamente comprovar a existência de Aiolos, o Justo.

Bem, ela não era uma pessoa muito romântica. Até detestava ganhar flores, dizia que elas duravam uma semana e depois, não tinha mais presente para guardar de lembrança. Não curtia músicas lentas, era fã do bom e velho rock and roll e metal. Mas...

A figura de Aiolos a fazia sonhar com o príncipe encantado, que viria busca-la sem eu cavalo branco e juntos viveriam a maior de todas as histórias de amor...

Balançou a cabeça, cada pensamento idiota...

_**"Fools" said I, "You do not know**__**  
><strong>__**Silence like a cancer grows.**__**  
><strong>__**Hear my words that I might teach you,**__**  
><strong>__**Take my arms that I might reach you."**__**  
><strong>__**But my words like silent raindrops fell,**__**  
><strong>__**And echoed**__**  
><strong>__**In the wells of silence**_

_"Tolos," digo eu, "vocês não sabem__  
><em>_O silêncio como um câncer cresce__  
><em>_Ouçam as palavras que eu posso lhes ensinar__  
><em>_Tomem meus braços que eu posso lhes estender"__  
><em>_Mas minhas palavras__  
><em>_Como silenciosas gotas de chuva caíram__  
><em>_E ecoaram no poço do silêncio__**  
><strong>_

Aiolos continuou a fitar o retrato dos pais, absorto nas últimas palavras da irmã. Ah, se Marin soubesse que havia abdicado de ter uma família, esposa e até mesmo filhos por conta da guerra contra Lorde Heinstein... Lutaria até a morte, se assim fosse preciso, para que ela e Aiolia, o irmão mais novo, pudessem ser felizes eles terem suas famílias...

Além do mais, duvidava que em seu reino existia alguma jovem capaz de entender seus sacrifícios em nome do bem estar de seu povo ou que estivesse disposta a encarar o fato de que poderia ser viúva antes mesmo de ser rainha.

Fato ainda mais raro, encontrar uma jovem que fosse capaz de lutar ao seu lado. E até mesmo de dar a própria vida em troca da sua...

_**And the people bowed and prayed**__**  
><strong>__**To the neon god they made.**__**  
><strong>__**And the sign flashed out its warning,**__**  
><strong>__**In the words that it was forming.**__**  
><strong>__**And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls**__**  
><strong>__**And tenement halls."**__**  
><strong>__**And whisper'd in the sounds of silence**_

_E as pessoas se reverenciaram e rezaram__  
><em>_Para o Deus de neon que elas criaram__  
><em>_E um sinal faiscou o seu aviso__  
><em>_Nas palavras que estavam se formando__  
><em>_E o sinal disse:__  
><em>_"As palavras dos profetas__  
><em>_Estão escritas nas paredes do metrô__  
><em>_E na entrada dos edifícios__  
><em>_E sussurraram no som do silêncio"_

A luz que entrava pela janelas aberta, vinda dos archotes que iluminavam o pátio interno do castelo, recortavam a silhueta feminina, que dormia de bruços enrolada em um lençol. Acordado, apoiado de lado para poder observar melhor a jovem mulher, Aiolos tinha um sorriso nos lábios e péquenas lágrimas nos olhos verdes.

Havia jurado que jamais se apaixonaria por mulher alguma, mas... Mas aquela jovem estranha, que viera de um futuro distante e quase morrera para salvar sua vida, era realmente diferente... Era especial.

E, horas antes, havia cometido a grande loucura. Pedira Sheila em casamento.

Marin tinha razão. Viver sozinho não era uma boa ideia.

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui foi, como disse antes, gostei bastante do resultado e... Aguardando novos desafios! E jiá soube que a turma aumentou, né, Angel? Ah, só mais uma coisa antes de ir embora... Cara, eu tenho ceretza de que existe alguma música em português que é versão desta aqui, mas não lembro qual...

Beijos e fui!


End file.
